Twin Mothers Fields
The Twin Mothers Fields is a location in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Background These are the fields that provide food for the Twin Mothers Village. Crops include Corn, wheat, fruits, and vegetables, as well as sheep and Cattle.Twin Mothers design document Layout Nestled against the wall of a box canyon are the crop fields; the fields surround a small animal pen that houses sheep, cattle, and a tool shed. A nearby well irrigates the crops and provides water for the livestock as well.Twin Mothers design document Inhabitants The fields are tended by two groups of four caretakers. Each group is composed of two men and two women. The two groups work in alternate shifts, tending the fields during the day and guarding them at night. Also visible are four security robots stationed about the area. These robots, though apparently functional, do not respond to any perceived threat to the area, nor do they respond to any commands. They are, for all intents and purposes, quite harmless. However, if the robots are attacked they will defend themselves with deadly force until their attackers flee. At this point they become inert once again. The security robots are actually the servants of the goddess Diana (see the sections that follow for more details) and normally protect the Twin Mothers from any wasteland threats. However, they have long since ceased performing their duties. This has left the tribe open to assault by wasteland critters and raiders. As a result, the guards in the fields are wary of anyone they see anyone approaching. They will flee the area and warn the village of any intruders. The sheep and cattle in the pen are quite domesticated and can be sheared for wool or slain for meat.Twin Mothers design document Related quests If the player takes the time to inspect this area he can discover the following: # The tracks of wasteland critters can be found near the animal pen. # The tracks of heavily booted feet can be found throughout this area. # The tracks of soft woven sandals can be found among the rows of crops and animal pen. # The tracks of the security robots can be see to follow a regular path to and from this area. If the player has a high enough outdoorsman skill he can recognize the tracks here with ease. The wasteland critters appear to be giant ants and slugs. The booted footprints are most likely raiders. The woven sandal footprints belong to the natives. The remaining tracks are obviously those of the security robots since they begin and end beneath the robots motivators. If the player chooses to follow the tracks they lead to the following areas. The wasteland critters lead to the mystery caves. The booted footprints lead to the forbidden lands. The woven sandal footprints lead to the village. The security robot tracks lead to the forbidden lands and then continue to the vault entrance.Twin Mothers design document Appearances The Twin Mothers Fields have not appeared in any of the published games. It was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if it will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren locations Fields